Now We Fall
by BabyGirlKss
Summary: Steve y Billy llevan una extraña relación después de los eventos del centro comercial Starcourt. A Billy no parece molestarle, pero parece que Steve quiere algo más. ¿Sera posible? AU: Billy sobrevive y cambia para ser una mejor persona. Once se asegura de ello.


**Now We Fall**

Nunca hablan sobre eso. Bueno, en realidad nunca hablan de nada a menos que haya más gente presente, es como una regla que han sutilmente acordado por medio de miradas y misteriosas acciones que hacen que parezca no se han vuelto a encontrar solos después de lo que sucedió en Starcourt.

Steve no lo culpa, si pudiera fingir que nada ha ocurrido de la misma manera que Billy, también se abstendría de hablar de ello. Sin embargo para él no es una opción, su pequeña pandilla de niños revoltosos no es fácil de traumatizar y bromean acerca de todo con demasiada naturalidad, incluso Robin parece estar bien.

Por eso Steve agradece tener esos momentos con el chico que resucito. O lo que quedo de él.

Billy cambió más que cualquiera, incluso más que Once quien perdió a Hop, a su padre. Esto puede notarse en la manera en la que cuida de Max con sinceridad y en la forma en la mira a Once cada vez que está llevando a su hermanastra y a ella a algún lado. Porque si, así es, Billy Hargrove ahora es el chofer de las dos niñas. A donde vaya Once va Billy, mientras que ambos se encuentren en el mismo pueblo.

–Se te hace tarde, Steve.–Al alzar la mirada del suelo cubierto de caramelos –cortesía de un poco coordinado niño de manos regordetas– Steve le frunce el ceño a su nueva amiga. Robin le rueda los ojos y golpetea su muñeca con su dedo índice, indicándole que ya es hora de su descanso. Aunque Steve sigue sin entender porque es importante que salga en ese momento. Al menos eso quiere hacerla creer, ya que la vergüenza de que todos a su alrededor estén extrañamente conscientes de sus encuentros con Hargrove es demasiado preocupante como para aceptarla de brazos abiertos. –Si llegas tarde va a pensar que moriste.

– ¿Quién?–pregunta Steve, porque bueno, él es un tanto estúpido.

– Tu sabes, –Robin hace un ademan hacia el exterior de la tienda y sonríe pícaramente.-– _Ojos no me olvides, mandíbula fuerte y rizos perfectos._– Steve se ríe sin tener intenciones de hacerlo y la cuestiona con la mirada. La muchacha parece asegurarse con algo de desconfianza de que no haya nadie más en la tienda y se encoge de hombros antes de exclamar en un tono de voz emocionado.– ¡Soy gay, no ciega!

Steve suspira un poco y se revuelve la cabellera con los dedos algo temblorosos, agradeciendo no tener el terrible sombrerito de heladero para poder relajarse con su tic nervioso preferido.

–Entiende, no somos así.

–Puedes decirlo las veces que quieras. –Termina por murmurar Robin, deslizándose fuera del mostrador y caminando hacia la entrada para poder disfrutar de su descanso de treinta minutos sin tener que soportar a Steve. Ambos se llevan excelente, sin embargo, tantas horas seguidas en un espacio compartido con Keith los enloquecen hasta el punto de maravillarse con media hora de libertad. –Yo siempre voy a saber la verdad.

Sabiendo que Robin no necesita una respuesta Steve se apresura a levantar los dulces del suelo y cuando esta por levantarse escucha el clic que indica que la puerta está volviéndose a abrir. Por supuesto que lo primero que se le viene a la mente a Harrington es que hay un nuevo cliente y se aventura a decir sin mirar ni siquiera de reojo, –Está cerrado, cuatro en punto abrimos las puertas de nuevo.

– ¿De verdad? Yo creía que aquí los explotaban hasta el amanecer. – Hay cierta ferocidad en la forma en la que él, Billy, habla y Steve mentiría si dijera que eso le sigue molestando. Quizás antes le pareciera irritante, pero ahora es un alivio saber que ser poseído, asesinado y prácticamente de vuelto a la vida no le ha arrebatado todo lo que era.

Steve se incorpora con algo que él niega pueda ser timidez y se encoge de hombros. –Keith es un esclavista amable. –Billy bufa y Steve no puede evitar inspeccionar rápidamente que tan bien se ve con su chaqueta de cuero y el primer botón de su camisa roja abierto.

Cabe recalcar que es solo el primer botón, lo usual en otros chicos y ahora también en Billy, quien antes hubiese preferido mostrar todo el pecho y además adornarlo con algún par de cadenas o collares espeluznantes.

A Steve no le molestaría ver las cicatrices y sabe que a nadie en el pueblo después de su terrible accidente en el centro comercial. A ninguna persona le causaría algún tipo de disgusto, pero Steve sabe que cuando quieres ignorar algo y fingir que no existe es mucho mejor que no esté a la vista y al alcance de cualquier curioso.

– ¿Hoy no quieres fumar?–Aquello le parece gracioso a Steve y una de las comisuras de sus labios se alza levemente. El ni siquiera fuma, al menos ya no. Simplemente le pide un cigarrillo a Billy para sostenerlo entre sus dedos y tener algo con que juguetear y perder el tiempo.

–No, –Hargrove se tensa ante la respuesta y Steve niega con la cabeza para después apresurarse a decir, –quiero decir, si quiero, solo tengo que tirar esto y estaré afuera en un segundo.

–No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.

– ¿Qué? Yo no he dicho que no quiera salir a ya sabes…ummm…fumar, es solo que me distraje un poco. –Steve termina dejando la bolsa de basura atrás del mostrador y dando zancadas hasta terminar fuera del local antes que Billy tenga la oportunidad de irse sin él.

No hay mucho más que decir y ambos chicos comienzan a seguir su rutina diaria con una extraña incomodidad que hace que Steve se pregunte si tal vez ha cometido un error haciéndolo esperar. Quizás ya que ha roto su parte del silencioso acuerdo que existe entre ambos puedan comenzar a tener algún tipo de conversación.

Steve espera hasta el último momento, moviendo el tobillo derecho con nerviosismo y tratando de ignorar que está sudando. –_Billy, yo…_

En menos de una fracción de segundo, la postura calmada de su acompañante se vuelve inquieta y los ojos del muchacho comienzan a mirar sospechosamente la puerta de su auto.

–Olvídalo.–Y aunque Steve se atraganta con la palabra haciéndola sonar como un chillido, Billy solo se encoge de hombros y antes de irse le coloca una de sus manos sobre su hombro derecho y presiona fuertemente. Antes aquel movimiento le hubiese parecido un ataque o una advertencia, sin embargo, ahora la manera en la que sus dedos se hunden sobre su camiseta solo logran que una oleada de calidez le pase encima.

La presión tosca y poco familiar dura lo suficiente y entonces Billy se aclara la garganta, dando la impresión de que lleva tanto tiempo sin hablar que su voz se ha apagado por la falta de uso.

–Estará bien, Harrington. Lo que sea en lo que estés pensando…– Es obvio que Billy no es alguien que sepa ser reconfortante ni tampoco amable, no porque las palabras sean duras sino por la forma en la que la mandíbula se le marca con fuerza y pareciera que está pensando muy seriamente en darle un puñetazo o alguna otra cosa agresiva para poder hacer que la mente de Steve deje de correr en la dirección a la que está yendo. –Solo deja de verte tan patético.

_Son amigos._ O algo así. Y está bien y es _suficiente_, o debería de ser suficiente.

Lo primero con lo que Steve se topa al entrar de nuevo a la tienda es con el puchero de Robin y un par de pulgares hacia abajo que son terriblemente burlones. Él se pasa la mano por el cabello y lo despeina una vez más, Robin se ríe un poco ya que le parece que al terminar el día va a verse como un maniaco que ha escapado del psiquiátrico. Por supuesto que ella se lo dice casi al mismo tiempo que lo está pensando y Steve se da a la tarea de buscar algo que la moleste tanto como ella a él.

Así pasan ellos sus días, más veces que otras la pandilla de revoltosos niños –que siempre se burlan del hecho de que son sus únicos amigos– se pasean por la tienda o los invitan a sus viernes de películas o juegos de mesa nerds.

Robin lo niega, pero se lleva muy bien con Nancy y ahora que no existe ningún tipo de sentimiento más allá de la amistad con la hermosa Wheeler, Steve sale a dar lastima con ellas. (Si Billy pudiese comunicarse como un ser humano menos mezquino, podría ser diferente. Pero no lo es.)

Cuando llega diciembre todo sigue siendo normal, tan normal como las cosas pueden mantenerse después de haber peleado con criaturas interdimensionales dos veces. Y Steve casi se ha olvidado del pequeño desliz de hace unos meses. Sin embargo, en ciertas ocasiones, su mirada no puede evitar dirigirse a las manos de Billy y su mente le juega travesuras que lo agobian. No está bien querer que Billy lo toque de nuevo.

Once está de vuelta, y el aire del invierno este año lo hace usar más suéteres de lo usual para poder repartirlos como si fueran dulces entre sus poco cuidadosos niños. Todos siempre llevan chamarras, sin embargo Steve sabe que Dustin siempre miente si le preguntan si tiene frio, a Once simplemente le gusta cómo se le ven las cosas de los demás –la teoría de Robin es que la hacen sentir segura y Steve no puede negarle eso– y bueno, Erica ya no puede conseguir helado gratis así que debe de obtener cualquier beneficio que se le presente.

Es así como en otro de estos días fríos que hacen pensar a todos en lo cerca que esta de ser Navidad, Once entra a la tienda acompañada de Max y de la única otra persona además de Nancy que hace que el corazón de Steve se acelere a un ritmo preocupante.

Y claro que está usando uno de sus suéteres. Es el rojo con una estrella diminuta sobre el corazón, el que le dio a Once hace tres días y que había pensado que jamás volvería a ver. Parece haber sido un intercambio nada justo, ya que Once lleva puesta la chaqueta de cuero negra de Billy y este ha terminado apretujándose en una pieza de ropa que es una talla más pequeña de lo que le gustaría.

–Hey. –El tono de la niña de cabellos castaños sigue siendo algo neutro, aunque ya no es espeluznante y a Steve le gusta como ahora ya no solo es visiblemente humana, sino que también ya no tiene esos poderes que tanto la hacían ser blanco de los mayores peligros. Si bien el piensa que es bueno para ella estar sin poder mover cosas con la mente y todo, Steve solamente desea que ella sea feliz. Al igual que Billy, quien toma un par de bolsas de skittles para las chicas y las coloca sobre el mostrador con una expresión ambigua, como si el hecho de estar cerca de Steve fuera de sus momentos durante su tiempo de descanso le hiciese pensar que hay algo mal con ambos.

_Y sí que lo hay._

Max se pone a buscar entre los pasillos y Robin le pregunta qué es lo que quieren ver, Steve está seguro de que continúa alguna conversación pero se vuelve un ruido de fondo cuando Billy jala el cuello del suéter en un movimiento inconsciente y Once lo reprende.

–A Steve no le va a gustar que lo estires, ¿o sí?–La niña se gira sobre sus talones, aun en cuclillas a pesar de ya no estar mirando ninguna de las estanterías de la parte más baja. Billy se detiene.

–Bueno, no. Pero no importa, –se avergüenza Steve, antes de comentar lo obvio. –Pensé que lo estarías usando tú.

Billy comienza a lucir culpable y bastante enfadado, a lo que Steve solo puede encontrarse a sí mismo alzándole ambas cejas de una forma retadora.–Ah.–Es lo que atina a decir Once, un segundo después de levantarse del suelo y observarlos fijamente a ambos.–_Creí que…_Bueno, en todo caso…Deberían ser amigos.

– ¿Por qué?–Y es así como Steve ve como algo de la confianza entre Billy y él se le comienza a resbalar de las manos, por lo que sin darle muchas vueltas vuelve a abrir la boca. –Más bien, ya lo somos. Somos buenos amigos.

Once alza ambas cejas, aunque tras una rápida inspección una sonrisa brota en su rostro.

–Entonces salgan a ver una película o algo. Max y yo queremos tener una noche de chicas.

Es curioso cómo tras esas palabras Billy afloja sus músculos para dejar de verse atemorizante y en su rostro se nota que está contemplando seriamente lo que ha dicho la niña. A Steve no le sorprende, cuando Once está cerca, es como si sus palabras fueran escuchadas de diferente manera. A él le gustaría saber que se siente que alguien te trate con tal devoción.

Steve tiene la certeza de que por esta vez, Once no llegara a convencerlo, hasta que Billy asiente y sonríe sin mostrar los dientes, todo en dirección a él. – ¿Paso por ti cuando terminas tu turno?

–Claro.

Harrington siente que el suéter de Navidad de broma que lleva puesto es ridículo y que si hubiera sabido que esto ocurriría, llevaría una campera azul porque Robin siempre ha creído que es el único color que lo hace ver guapo.

Max sale disparada de uno de los pasillos con varias películas que Steve sabe Billy agradece no tener la oportunidad de ver, ya que, todas son terribles comedias románticas para adolescentes.

Y si Steve está viviendo en una, no necesita verlo repetidas veces hasta ponerse a llorar por todas las tonterías que ha hecho para evitar el tema de Billy Hargrove en su vida.

– ¿Algo más?-–el tono que utiliza Billy es sarcástico, sin embargo sus manos ya están buscando su billetera y todavía tiene el reflejo de su sonrisa plasmado en el rostro.

Cuando están por irse, las chicas salen primero, dándoles una miradita de reojo a ambos muchachos que solo le da escalofríos a Steve saber su significado. Aun sin poderes raros, Once parece ser inusualmente perceptiva.

–Te regreso esto en un par de horas. –Asegura Billy, paseando una de sus manos por su torso, para darle a entender de que está hablando de su suéter e instintivamente, Steve niega con la cabeza.

–No. –Una de sus manos se levanta un poco para manotear el aire y restarle importancia.-–Ellos siempre se los quedan, tú también puedes…No lo necesito de regreso.

– ¿No lo quieres de regreso?–Pregunta algo confundido, casi frunciendo la nariz y a Steve le parece bastante adorable. Lo que lo lleva a pensar que necesita a Robin a su lado porque está por decir algo increíblemente estúpido.

–_Te queda mejor que a mí._ Deberías quedártelo y usarlo seguido, así nos haces un favor a _ambos_.– Esta coqueteando, y hace tanto tiempo que no pone realmente en práctica sus flirteos que suena terrible.

La risa que surge rasposamente de la garganta de Billy es suficiente como para que Steve deje de preocuparse por sentirse avergonzado. Es breve y bastante sorprendida, sin embargo suena feliz y en los ojos no me olvides de Hargrove solo hay una chispa de jugueteo.

–_Nos vemos, Harrington._

Al segundo en el que las puertas del local se cierran para acabar con el día de trabajo, Robin quien ha estado callada a punto de explotar por horas, se aparece como la sombra de Steve y suelta una especie de chillido de ultratumba que Steve reconoce que es de una mezcla de emoción y furia poco contenida.

–¡Me paso meses tratando de que se inviten a salir y la niña mágica solo tiene que decirlo una vez! ¡Una vez y baam! ¡Están a punto de declararse amor incondicional!– Es clara la forma en la que esto frustra completamente a Robin y aunque Steve no esté de acuerdo con ella no puede no reírse de su rostro enrojecido. –Bueno, aun puedo decirle a Nancy que yo gane. En teoría si ella no estaba presente ni relacionada a esto de ninguna forma yo ganaba.

– ¿Ganar? ¿Ganar qué exactamente?– Robin se encoge de hombros y le muestra cinco dedos con una sonrisa que muestra todos los dientes y parece más la de una ladrona que la de una chica decente.

–Apostamos cinco dólares, lo que se hacen quince dólares entre los demás y si Dustin no finge que los necesita se hacen veinte.

–Deberías darme cinco, es decir, estoy siendo usado.

–No, todavía no estas siendo usado, bebé. Para eso falta solo un poco.

Para cuando Steve sale de la tienda a encontrarse con el auto y el sujeto extremadamente atractivo que aún no se ha cambiado su suéter rojo, ya son alrededor de las ocho y no tiene idea de que películas hay para ver ni si en verdad irán a ver alguna o si simplemente quiere mantener las apariencias para complacer a Once.

Al subir al auto, Billy lo saluda con un manotazo en el pecho y después enciende el auto. No hay mucha conversación de su parte, pero él escucha a Steve balbucear sobre los clientes que tuvieron hoy y de cómo los niños cada vez ven cosas peores y se ríe un poquito cuando Harrington se detiene y se burla de sí mismo por sonar tan anciano.

Ya que se le acaba el tema, él mismo se percata de que están cerca del cinema y que el auto ya está apagado pero que Billy no ha dicho ninguna palabra y solo se ha recargado mejor en su asiento para darle su atención. Las mejillas se le sonrojan y es ahora Billy quien comienza a hablar.

–No creo que no haya una sola película aquí que esos niños malcriados no te hayan obligado a ver con ellos más de una vez.– Steve parece entender hacia dónde va y se llega a sentir decepcionado, hasta que Billy continua. –Pero podríamos comprar palomitas y todas esas cosas que me quitaran mis abdominales y ensuciar mi auto.

–Y vuelves a sorprenderme Hargrove. Pensé que tendría que volver a ver una hora y media de disparos y repetir los diálogos en mi mente hasta que terminara la tortura. –Steve abre una centésima de centímetro la puerta del automóvil y una de las manos de Billy lo detiene por el hombro.

–Lo de ensuciar mi auto no iba tan enserio,– Steve se ríe y le guiña un ojo para poder decir: ¿estás seguro de eso? Y después huir del asiento, resbalándose del agarre de Billy.

Cosas como esas lo hacen volver a cuando salía con Nancy y todo era más sencillo. Steve no tiene ni la más mínima ilusión de que esto que tiene con Billy vaya a ser así de simple y lleno de cosas dulces, porque han pasado por peleas que pocos han sobrevivido y además están una situación que hará que más problemas les caigan encima…Pero le gusta cómo se ríe Billy y le encantan sus manos, así que supone que podrá con la carga.

Y más tarde, al haberse terminado ya todos los lazos de cereza y haber jugado a arrojarse palomitas en la boca mientras tratan de descubrir que canciones les gustan –que no sean de Madonna por favor Steve– son como niños de secundaria nuevamente, tomándose de las manos para poder entrelazar sus dedos y juguetear con sus ellos mientras se arrojan vistazos rápidos con sonrisas estúpidas.


End file.
